


Pain

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel BingoSquare: Favourite Episode with GabrielSeason 13, Episode 18 (I believe)





	Pain

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. He’d long thought that he’d never see Gabriel again, that the angel’s dead and Sam won’t see him unless Sam goes to Heaven. Yet here he is. Dean has carried the angel into the spare bedroom, and gone off to find Castiel, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone. 

* * *

Looking up at Sam, Gabriel quickly shut his eyes and shook his head. _It’s just another of Asmodeus’ tricks_ , Sam will be gone soon. Gabriel lowers his head again, protecting it as much as possible. This vision of Sam, it’s too lifelike. Gabriel knows what’s coming next, it’s happened before. Gabriel hates not being able to hold off the predator anymore. For a long time, he fought back against the man attempting to ruin him. Now though, now he can’t. Everything hurts. He can’t fight back,

* * *

Sam’s heart sank when he saw the damage done to Gabriel. He wanted to find whoever did it and murder them twice. He couldn’t move closer to Gabriel, every time he did, Gabriel only moved further back. It killed Sam, and he only hoped Castiel’s waning grace could help. When the dark haired angel walked into the room, he was taken aback by the injuries that Gabriel had. Making his way over, Sam saw the visible relief that filled Gabriel when the other angel was closer. Gabriel had once mentioned that angel’s could sense each other, and that it was a sure sign to angel’s who’d been tortured.

“Samuel, Dean, I am unable to heal him. He’s been warded from the inside out, one of you two will have to help him” Castiel said, resting a hand on Gabriel’s head when he heard the whimpers.   
“Sammy, you do it. I’ll go make some food with Cas” Dean said. Gabriel slowly nodded and dragged his eyes up to Sam’s, seeing the hurt in them.   
“I’ll go grab a first aid kit and a cloth” Sam said, as he left the room. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed both.   
“Dean, bring Gabe in the bathroom and I’ll help him in here” Sam shouted, while moving to set out the medical equipment.   
“Here ya go” Dean smiled, before leaving.   
“I’m gonna unstitch you mouth, I think that’s the biggest of the issues. After that, I’m gonna bathe you and get you all cleaned up. Is that okay?” Sam asked, squatting in front of Gabriel. The shorter man’s eyes were frenzied, but he slowly nodded. Gabriel took a shaky breath and moved to sit on the bathroom counter, while Sam moved to sit in front of Gabriel after beginning to fill the bath with warm water. Picking up the small scissors, Sam gently cupped Gabriel’s chin as he began to remove the thread, holding Gabriel’s lips together. Sam gave Gabriel a warm, soft smile while rubbing Gabriel’s hand gently.   
“I’ve missed you” Sam murmured, not taking his focus from the task at hand.

It took longer than Sam had anticipated to fully remove the stitching, though it gave the bath water a cooling time, so that it wouldn’t be too hot for Gabriel.   
“Shit, I didn’t get you any clothes for after. I’ll be right back” Sam said, missing the look of fear on Gabriel’s face.

When Sam returned a few moments later, he saw Gabriel flailing slightly.  
“Hey, I’m here. I’m not going to hurt you” Sam said, attempting to reassure Gabriel, though it didn’t work very well. Gabriel only flailed for a few moments more.   
“Cas” Sam shouted, and a moment later, the angel was stood beside him.   
“I don’t know what to do” Sam admitted, still holding the clothes in his hands. He feels useless, the love of his life is in front of him in the worst state imaginable.   
“I’m sorry Samuel, I’m not sure what I can do” Castiel murmured, though his presence seemed to calm Gabriel slightly.   
“Gabriel, I assure you that Samuel won’t hurt you. He’s here to help you” Castiel said, his eyes meeting Gabriel’s. Gabriel shakily nodded and looked to Sam, a small smile covered his face, though it could also be a wince. Sam gave a smile back, holding up some of his sweatpants, a pair of boxer shorts and a sweatshirt for Gabriel.  
“I don’t have any of your clothes” Sam smiled slightly.   
“I’ll leave you to this. Please, Sam, be careful. I have seen what was done to him, it’s not something he’ll overcome easily” Castiel said, before leaving the room. Gabriel smiled to Sam.  
“I’m sorry” He rasped, voice rough and sore from so long of no use.  
“Don’t apologise Gabe” Sam murmured, while moving to wash some of the water over Gabriel’s back. Gabriel tensed slightly, feeling Sam’s hands rubbing over where his destroyed wings sat. Sam gently pressed his lips to Gabriel’s head as he washed the angel’s body, the dirt and grime staining the water, with the dried blood flicking off.   
  
“There he is” Sam smiled, once Gabriel was climbing out of the tub, fully cleaned. Gabriel flushed and smiled slightly. Sam smiled, though the nagging dread didn’t leave the pit of his stomach. He could see how damaging, traumatic the experience had been for Gabriel. He was almost a skeleton, scarred and bruised.   
“Dean’s done us some food” Sam said, distracting himself as he helped Gabriel change into the sweatpants, that hung off of Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel hugged Sam tightly once he was dressed, barely able to contain his emotions. Sam held Gabriel just as tightly, tears trailing down his own cheeks.   
“I’ve missed you so damn much” Sam murmured, pressing his lips against Gabriel’s damp hair.   
“I missed you too” Gabriel whispered, though Sam heard it. Sam smiled and wiped at his eyes for a few moments.   
“C’mon, lets get some food in ya” Sam murmured, moving towards the door. Gabriel smiled and held his hand out for Sam as he made his way towards the kitchen, where the smell of burgers and pancakes was filling the empty corridors.

Standing outside of the kitchen, Gabriel took a deep breath and turned to Sam.  
“It’s nice to be back” He murmured, reaching up to kiss Sam gently. Despite the puncture wounds on Gabriel’s lips, he didn’t mind the slight pain. The feel of Sam back in his arms was enough to get rid of all of the pain for a few minutes.


End file.
